Back again- Bat Brothers Fanfic- Batman
by JuneprodigyTrissdivergent
Summary: Alice is new to the batfamily but at the same time, isn't. She is the interesting new girl that has entered the bat brothers' lives. They don't know her, but she knows all about them. This is the story about the Knight-Jay entering a family that used to be hers. This is about how she needs help, but is not sure how to say it. How she needs them and they need her. So enjoy.


**Hey guys! So I got really into the Bat Brothers or the Boy Robins and I love them all! I had a fanfiction idea, but this involves an OC, hope you don't mind. Doesn't follow all the comics. And this is also my disclaimer for the like everything but I made up and this is probably my only one. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1 (P.O.V Dick)

Alfred did it. He really got all four of us out of the house and we didn't kill each other. We all went to the arcade together. Damian may say he doesn't understand why we went, but I know he had fun. We are coming back and this time _I'm_ driving after Jason tried to kill us on the way here with his driving. Damian is asleep, half slouched onto Tim in the back seat. I look at them in the rear view mirror. Jason is just looking out the passenger side window. All Alfred told us earlier is that Bruce had some business to take care of and he couldn't clean with all of us there, so we had to get out of his hair, together, or else. We pull up and Tim wakes Damian up very slowly and nicely or otherwise, Tim might have not had a head afterwards. Damian and Tim go inside followed by Jason, than me. I can tell Bruce isn't back yet because he isn't at the door making a remark that we didn't kill each other. Tim tucks Damian in and comes back out.

"It wasn't that bad now was it, Master Jason, Master Richard?" Alfred asks Jason and I.

"I guess not." I confess.

"The kids weren't bad to hang out with, but I don't know about Dick. That one is just not right in the head." Jason jokes. I roll my eyes at him.

"When will Bruce be back?" I ask.

"I do not know when Master Bruce will be back." He says and walks to the kitchen as Tim walks in.

"Did Alfred go to the kitchen?" Tim asks.

Both Jason and I nod.

"Do you think he's making food?" He asks excitedly.

"No, he's taking a leak. Of course he's making food, that's what you do in a kitchen." Jason say sarcastically.

"Good, cause I'm starving."

I just shake my head at them. Then Bruce comes through the front door of the manor in his suit, with Clark right behind him, in his Superman suit. Clark is carrying someone but I can't make out anything about them because Bruce is in the way. By the time Bruce moves Clark is almost to the secret entrance to the Batcave, turned away.

"What's going on?" I ask Bruce.

"Look, I will explain, but I can't right now. Dick, Jason I need you to grab whatever medical supplies we have, quickly and meet us in the Batcave. Tim, I need you to make sure Damian doesn't come looking for them or asking questions." Bruce says.

"If he does?" Tim asks.

"Make something up, I don't know."

Then the arm of the body in Clark's hand slightly moves up towards Clark's face but stops shortly after. The arm is covered in blood.

"Bruce." Clark says urgently.

Bruce turns around looks in that direction. Bruce looks at us.

"Hurry." And then he leaps in that direction.

Jason shrugs his shoulders at me and we go off finding as much medical supplies as we can, as quickly as we can. Then we go down to the Batcave to find Knight-Jay laying on one of the beds in the med bay part of the batcave.

Knight-Jay is similar to us. She doesn't have any superpowers, but she kicks ass like no ones business. I heard rumors that she use to run with Batman, and I know that her home is Gotham. I have bites and pieces of memory from when I was younger of her in some headlines of Gotham, but I've never seen her before. She worked alone for years outside of Gotham and our paths never crossed before she went off the grid. She just vanished about seven years ago and was never seen again, until now. Everyone thought she was dead. But now she is laying on one of our med-beds, bleeding nearly to death. As I am staring at her thinking, I know Jason is thinking the same as me by the look on his face.

"Quickly." Bruce ushers us.

I nod and we begin to start working on her wounds. Her suit is all torn up. Her suit is black leotards with red boots, a red tight crop top with black jay bird symbol on the chest, and her black hooded cape almost in shreds. There is a cut down the side of her face, three lashes diagonal from her her right shoulder across her chest, a bullet in her left arm, a bullet wound in her gut, her right arm and left leg are broken, and another slash in her right leg. I begin on the cut on the side of her face, Jason begins with the cut on her right leg, Bruce begins sewing up the slashes starting on her shoulders, and Clark begins examining her broken bones while putting them back in place. I notice a slash in her mask and wonder who is she underneath. The slash rips part of the mask at the bridge of her nose. I see her stir as we continue sewing her up. _What did this to her?_ After we are done we clean up and let her rest. We walk to a different part of the Batcave.

"Who is she?" I ask Bruce.

"Don't act like you don't know that she is the Knight-Jay." He says trying to avoid answering.

"We got that, but who is she under the mask?" Jason asks.

"It's a long story and I have to figure out what trouble she was in before she sent out a signal for help." Bruce says and the first thing he does is go to the plethora of computer screens typing faster than I've ever seen him type before.

We both turn to Clark.

"I have to go, but call me when she wakes up." He says and flies away before we can get anything out of him.

"Go check on Tim and Damian." Bruce orders Jason and I.

Jason huffs and goes back into the manor. I stare at Bruce a couple seconds longer than I follow Jason. On my way back into the manor I stop by the med-bay and I look at her vitals. I walk back in to see Jason and Tim arguing.

"You told him what?" Jason starts raising his voice but tries to bring it back down.

"Well, he woke up and started asking questions. What else was I supposed to do?" Tim rebuts.

"Not that. Out of all things. How are we supposed to pull that off?"

"What's going on?" I ask in my overprotective, older brother voice.

"Well, the genius gave us an excuse to the kid when he woke up." Jason says.

"So, what's the problem?" I ask.

"It's what he told the kid."

"What'd he say?" I say very skeptically.

"He told the kid he was the distraction and we were all planning a ball for the newest member of the Wayne family. A ball!" He says very over dramatically. "How will we pull a ball off? Why a ball?"

"Well, we'll have to pull it off. For now we respect Bruce's decision to not tell Damian. There are some things even _he_ is too young for. Whatever made those wounds on her, is one of them." I say now understanding why Bruce chose to keep Damian out of the loop.

"Who was it?" Tim asks.

"Have you ever heard of the Knight-Jay?" Jason asks.

"Sounds familiar, but I'm not sure." Tim says trying to reach back into his mind for anything about her. "I remember things from newspaper headlines from other cities, but not much. Why?"

"They brought her home and we patched her up." Jason says.

"How bad were the wounds?"

"Unlike anything I've ever seen." I admit.

"Who is she underneath?" Tim asks.

"Bruce won't say, we'll have till she wakes up."

They nod in agreement. Then I go into the kitchen to see what Alfred is up to. I see he is preparing a pasta dinner of sorts.

"Is Master Bruce home yet?" He asks knowing I entered the kitchen.

"Yes, he's down in the cave… and he brought someone home with him."

Alfred looks at me kinda confused.

"Well, I made enough. I guess the more the merrier. Maybe I should stop saying that." He says kinda amused.

"Why?"

"It seems Master Bruce takes my advice and just brings more home." He laughs at himself. I smile at his amusement.

"Well, where is this mystery guest?"

"She's in the med-bay. She's unconscious at the moment." I start.

"She? Med-bay? Hm, I wonder what has happened." He said.

I leave Alfred be and go check to see if Damian is really asleep or if he is sharpening knives. I silently open his door and see his figure lying in the bed, in the darkened room. I can hear the slight snores that escape his mouth. I smile remembering the day we just had together at the arcade. Just normal brothers, normally getting along, doing normal things, not trying to kill each other… for once.

I go back to the Batcave and Bruce is still on the computer screen looking for incidents that have happened in the last twenty-four hours on the Western Coast.

"Why the Western Coast?" I ask him.

"It's where we found her, due to her wounds, she couldn't have gone far." I nod agreeing with that logic.

"Who is she?" I ask him.

"Someone I let down once. I wish I could say it was only once. But, this can not be one of those times." He says in his neutral tone.

The neutral tone he uses when he is upset, angry, or really focused on something.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"I hope you'll never have to understand what this means."

Then we hear Alfred summon us for dinner. Bruce finally changes out of his suit for the meal. We both enter the dining room table, everyone sitting there having something on their mind, Knight-Jay on their mind, everyone but Alfred who still doesn't know about Knight-Jay. Not exactly, at least.

"Will Master Damian be joining us?" Alfred asks us as we all sit down at the table.

"Not tonight Alfred. Demon child's past out already." Jason says trying to break this unknown tension in the air.

We try to make small talk, but none of us have ever been good at small talk.

"So, what are we going to do about Knight-Jay?" Tim asks finally addressing the elephant in the room.

Alfred seems to freeze in his tracks as he hears that name.

"Who are you talking about Master Tim?" He says looking right at Bruce.

"Our guest. She is Knight-Jay, isn't she?" Tim asks me.

"Yes, she is." Bruce answers for me.

Alfred looks at him for a moment and continues with supper. Then we hear a knock at the grand door of the manor.

"I'll go see who that is." Alfred excuses himself to answer the door. He comes back moments later with Clark in his civilian clothes.

"We need to talk about what happened to her." Clark tells Bruce with a cold voice.

"Well, talk." He says.

"With them in the room?" Clark asks referring to us.

"Yes, just tell _us_ what you have discovered." Bruce says.

"If you want to know why don't you just ask me?" A weak voice says from the shadows of the dining room.

We all look in the direction of the voice. All we see is a figure trying to hold itself up while leaning on the wall.

"You could just ask and I could tell you what happened to me." The voice says with a cocky tone.

The figure limps out of the shadows and it is no other that Knight-Jay, with her beaten and battered self. Still wearing that mask and her torn up clothing.

"You're awake." Bruce states shockingly.

"Well, I smelled Alfred's cooking. That's sure to wake anyone up." She jokes.

Now, I really get a good look at her. She has black hair that reaches the middle of her back, with one dark red streak in her hair on the right side of her face. She looks very pale, and all of us know she should be resting. I'm more shocked that she is walking on a broken leg. Alfred looks shocked, relieved, and worried at the young girl. She doesn't dare take off her mask even though she wants to. I can see it in her body language. She takes a seat at the table and Alfred sets her a place, as well as Clark.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asks casually, as though nothing has happened to her.

"Fancy Macaroni." Alfred replies.

"Ah, one of my many favorites." She says with a big smile on her face.

I can see all the bandages wrapped around her. She almost resembles a mummy, in her condition, maybe she should be one. After everyone starts eating I ask the question.

"Who are you?" I look at her.

Knight-Jay looks at Bruce as if asking if it is okay to reveal her real identity to us.

"It's okay, Al." He nods.

She takes off her mask and I can see her familiar face, but I can't put my finger on where I know her from. Her eyes aren't ones you'd forget. They were this shade of gray but they look like they hold a shade of blue, or maybe a green.

"My name is Alice Brookes-" She starts but Tim cuts her off before she can finish talking.

"Like _the_ Alice Brookes. Like the owner of the world's best franchise of companies. Everything from biotech to technology from construction to finding the newest energy resource?" Tim spits out like he's just met his idol. I have a feeling Tim's about to fangirl on us.

"Yes, that would be me." She says very cautiously.

" _The_ Alice Brookes is Knight-Jay? The one who just disappeared off the face of the Earth seven years ago?" Tim asks in amazement.

"Yes, still me." She says eating the Fancy Macaroni.

"No way." He says still shocked with the eyes as big as saucers. "How is that possible?"

"How is it possible that you are Red Robin, Jason over there is Red Hood and _alive_ , Richard is the first Boy Wonder and now Nightwing, Damian is the new Robin, Clark is Superman, and Bruce over here is Batman?" She says while jabbing her fork of macaroni in Bruce's direction. Her face also held a bored expression, like knowing all of our secret identities was nothing. I look up at her shocked that she knew who were are. Bruce just sits there and continues eating.

"Now, can I finish my story? Without interruptions?" She asks Tim. He nods. "Anyway, I'm Alice Brookes and head of For the Future Inc., also known as FF Inc. as Tim might have let slip. I'm also Knight-Jay, and yes I went off the grid seven years ago. But, I didn't stop being Knight-Jay. It's just I wasn't public with it anymore, but then early last night I had no choice but to come back. I had gone to the apartment I live in with my sister, Cherry."

Then her expression changes into a determined look. "Not too long after, someone stormed the area and we went down to the Head Quarters in our area, that I keep watch of. It was soon stormed by an army of androids, of sorts. And the head man behind all of this was Professor Ivro. Down there we keep all the relics of even the worst supervillains. These androids were able to change into the supervillain of their choosing just by scanning the relic. Then they were that villain, but more adapted to our time era. As I was trying to fight them off, they took Cherry. I tried to get her, but I was up against the Joker, Deathstroke, General Zod, Ra's al Ghul, Darkseid, and there were more but those were the only ones I could see and remember."

Then she sounds like she is disappointed in herself. Like she failed. "I was all alone against them all. I couldn't face them alone. I tried though, I did. General Zod's andriod was about to use his super strength and crush my body, but there were at least two other people there. I don't know who, I couldn't see them. One of them, I know she was a woman, started says, 'It's not part of the plan to kill her. We're not going to kill her. We didn't kill the other. You have to live up to your end of the deal.' And when he wouldn't listen, she shot him in the head, when his back was to her. He fell right next to me. I saw the life leave his eyes not being able to do anything. Then the androids just stopped, they shut down. I knew if I stayed they would have used me for something. So I gathered what strength I could and ran out. I set off my locator hoping someone would find me in time and I got on my com. I just kept walking and walking until, I fell and I couldn't get back up. I don't remember after that. I guess I probably passed out from blood loss and now I'm here." I see her eyes fill with tears but she doesn't shed even one of them.

"Al…" Bruce begins, knowing something is wrong.

"It's my job as the older sibling to protect her. I was supposed to protect her. I need to protect her. She's my family. I failed. I failed her, Bruce." As she said that I felt it in my heart.

I get that. I know what that feels like. I know all three of us do. All three of us are older brothers, but I have the most little wings. I will always protect my little brothers. I know where she is coming from. But through all that, she doesn't let one tear drop. We say nothing. Bruce sits there, looking down, trying to think of what to say. Clark looks away, like if knowing he can't say anything.

"It wasn't your fault." Bruce says.

"Yes, it was. I wasn't strong eno-" He cuts her off.

"No. No one alone could have even lasted as long as you did. You are the strongest of us all here. There was no way you could have stopped that. Doesn't matter how strong you were. But, you are here, now. We will help you and you know that. This place will always be your home." He places a hand on her shoulder and she looks down.

That's when I realized that Jason, Tim, and I haven't even touched our food. We were too entranced in the story. She gets up and she walks out of the kitchen. I want to get up and follow, but I don't know her. I don't know what I would do once I caught up with her.

"Isn't someone going to check on her?" Jason asks while finally taking his first bite of dinner.

I start to eat as Bruce responds, "No. Just give her time and space. She'll realize that I'm right and calm down. I'm only taking her advice."

"Bruce is right about her. She won't stop till she finds Cherry, but there isn't much she can do without knowing really anything about the villains. She'll come back and she won't be fine but she'll be okay." Clark takes Bruce's side.

I don't say anything. I think I'm in too much shock. _Who is this girl?_ I just eat. Then I think about what Tim told Damian when he woke up. We'll have to tell him about her, but we can't say we lied about what was happening tonight. Bruce is right, we don't want him to know what really happened. She looked like hell and I don't think Damian needs to know this tale.

"What will we tell Damian tomorrow?" I ask.

Bruce gives me a confused look at first.

"Well, he doesn't know she's here. He's going to wake up and she is. Tim told him that we were planning a surprise ball." Clark looked shock because he knows Bruce will go through with the ball. "I also agree with you. He shouldn't know what happened to her. Even _he_ is still too young for all that."

Jason sits there and stares at his food, which shockingly, is still there. I know he is wondering the same thing.

"He knows when we lie so we'll tell him the truth, just not all of it. We'll tell him that she came to us, in the middle of the night, after a group of villains attacked. Her sister was taken and we will help her. She is Knight-Jay and is trustable. That's what we'll tell him."

We all nod in agreement, even Clark.

"Well, I have to get back. We'll talk later Bruce. When she starts remembering more tell me." He says getting up.

"How do you know she'll remember more?" Jason asks.

"She does this thing where she remembers the whole situation and goes over it her head, a million times. She thinks about even the smallest smells, colors, movement. Even a hair out of place till she figures it out. She'll remember and we'll be there to help her make sense of it. She may not seem like it, but she needs help. Even if she doesn't want it. Keep that in mind boys." Then, just like that. Clark is gone.

Knight-Jay is Alice Brookes. The famous Alice Brookes. But that makes me think, _who is Alice Brookes?_ I sit and wonder.


End file.
